Domains
Domains Cleric Deities Spells this is a fully comprehensive listing of all the Domains that a Cleric may select, or which a Favored may learn spells from. Any time that a Domain does not show text for it's granted ability, or any spell on it's list, use the text found in the PHB or Spell Compendium. Air Powers: +1/2 CL to Acrobatics, Mage Hand cantrip. 1.'' Deep Breath (SC) 2. ''Wind Wall 3. Gaseous Form 4. Air Walk 5. Control Winds 6. Wind Walk 7. Chain Lightning 8. Stormrage 9. Greater Whirlwind Animal Powers: +1/2 CL to Biology, Wild Empathy 1. Speak with Animals 2. Hold Animal 3. Dominate Animal 4. Summon Nature's Aspect IV 5. Commune with Nature 6. Animal Shapes 7. Bite of the Werebear 8. Summon Nature's Aspect VIII 9. Nature's Avatar Avarice Powers: +1/2 CL to Bluff, Sleight of Hand skill trick 1.'' Disguise Self'' 2.'' Entice Gift'' 3. Vampiric Touch 4. Fabricate 5. Magic Jar 6. Guards and Wards 7. Teleport Object 8. Simulacrum 9. Wish Balance Powers: +1/2 CL to Administration, Improved Stability 1. Calm Emotions 2. Make Whole 3. Water Walk 4. Air Walk 5. Atonement 6. Find the Path 7. Word of Balance 8. Protection from Spells 9. Weighed in the Balance Beastial Powers: Scent, add your Wisdom modifier on saves against lycanthrope 1. Aspect of the Wolf ''2. ''Rage ''3. ''Dominate Animal ''4. ''Vortex of Teeth ''5. ''Bite of the Weretiger ''6. ''Feeblemind ''7. Warrior's Transformation 8. ''Phantom Bear ''9. ''Spread of Savagery '' Celerity Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Dexterity score for 1 round. 1. ''Expeditious Retreat 2. Cat's Grace 3. Haste 4. Celrity, Lesser ''(PH2) 5. ''Tree Stride 6. Wind Walk 7. Blink, Greater 8. Celerity ''(PH2) 9. ''Time Stop Chaos Powers: +1 on saving throws against spells with an alignment subtype, and supernatural abilities from creatures with an alignment subtype. 1. Improvisation 2. Shatter '' 3. ''Blink 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Prismatic Ray 6. Animate Objects 7. Insanity 8. Polymorph Any Object 9. Reality Maelstrom Cold Powers: energy resistance 5 against cold and fire. 1. Chill Touch 2. Orb of Cold, Lesser 3. Sleet Storm 4. Orb of Cold 5. Wall of Ice 6. Cone of Cold 7. Control Weather 8.'' Polar Ray'' 9. Obedient Avalanche Community Powers: Telepathy within CL x5 feet. 1. Bless 2. Status 3. Prayer 4. Tongues 5. Telepathic Bond 6. Heroes' Feast 7. Refuge 8. Magnificent Mansion 9. Heal, Mass Competition Powers: Improved Initiative 1. Remove Fear 2. Zeal 3. Inevitable Defeat ''(PH2) 4. ''Divine Power 5. Righteous Might 6. Zealot Pact 7. Chasing Perfection ''(PH2) 8. ''Moment of Prescience 9. Visage of the Deity, Greater Corruption Powers: Corrode cantrip, 1. Bane 2. Infernal Wound 3. Rusting Grasp 4. Know Vulnerabilities 5. Bloodstar 6. Mind Fog 7. Energy Ebb 8. Horrid Wilting 9. Waves of Exhaustion Courage Powers: while you are conscious allies in a 10' radius receive a +4 morale bonus on saves against fear. 1. Remove Fear 2. Aid 3. Cloak of Bravery 4. Heroism 5. Valiant Fury 6. Heroes' Feast 7. Heroism, Greater 8. Lion's Roar 9. Cloak of Bravery, Greater Creation Powers: +1/2 CL to Craft checks, 1. Manipulate Object 2. Wood Shape 3. Stone Shape 4. Creation 5. Creation, Greater 6. Fantastic Machine 7. Permanent Image 8. True Creation 9. Genesis Darkness Powers: Blindfight 1. Net of Shadows 2. Darkness 3. Blacklight 4. Armor of Darkness 5. Darkbolt 6. Shadow Walk 7. Nightmare 8. Power Word Blind 9. Superior Invisibility Death Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Constitution score for 1 round. 1. Critical Strike 2. Death Knell 3. Death Aura 4. Death Ward 5. Slay Living 6. Circle of Death 7. Destruction 8. Finger of Death 9. Wail of the Banshee Destruction Powers: Improved Sunder 1. Inflict Light Wounds 2. Shatter 3. Know Vulnerabilities 4. Inflict Light Wounds, Mass 5. Wrack Earth ''(PH2) 6. ''Harm 7. Disintegrate 8. Earthquake 9. Sphere of Ultimate Destruction Dream Powers: +1/2 CL to Hypnosis, downgrade fear effects by one step. 1. Sleep 2. Augury 3. Sleep, Greater 4. Phantasmal Killer 5. Nightmare 6. Dream Sight 7. Scrying, Greater 8. Power Word Stun 9. Weird Earth Powers: Improved Stability, +1 save DC for your Earth spells. 1. Magic Stone 2. Soften Earth and Stone 3. Stone Shape 4. Spike Stones 5. Wall of Stone 6. Stoneskin 7. Earthquake 8. Iron Body 9. Undermaster Endurance Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Constitution score for 1 round. 1. Endure Elements 2. Bear's Endurance 3. Refreshment 4. Favor of the Martyr 5. Stoneskin 6. Bear's Endurance, Mass 7. Globe of Invulnerability 8. Spell Turning 9. Iron Body Evil Powers: {+2} for your evil spells. 1. Weapon of Opposition 2. Death Knell 3. Vampiric Touch 4. Power Leech 5. Wrack 6. Infuse Weapon' '''7. ''Blasphemy 8. Unholy Aura 9. Visage of the Deity, Greater Fate Powers: Uncanny Dodge 1. True Strike 2. Augury 3. Bestow Curse 4. Status, Greater 5. Mark of Justice 6. Zealot Pact 7. Vision 8. Death Pact 9. Foresight Fire Powers: energy resistance 5 against cold and fire. 1. Produce Flame 2. Flame Sphere 3. Fireball 4. Wall of Fire 5. Fire Shield 6. Fireburst, Greater 7. Firestorm 8. Incendiary Cloud 9. Transmute Rock to Lava Force Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Strength score for 1 round. 1. Shield 2. Spiritual Weapon 3. Blast of Force 4. Resilient Sphere 5. Forcewall 6. Repulsion 7. Forcecage 8. Telekintic Sphere 9. Big Crushing Hand Gluttony Powers: you may, as a free action, increase your size category by 1 for up to CL rounds per day. 1. Ironguts 2. Death Knell 3. Create Food and Water 4. Vampric Touch 5. Baleful Polymorph 6. Heroe's Feast 7. Flesh to Stone 8. Bite of the King 9. Trap the Soul Good Powers: +2 save DC for your good spells. 1. Weapon of Opposition ''2. Shield Other 3. ''Holy Storm ''4. ''Blessing of the Righteous ''5. ''Sacred Haven ''6. ''Infuse Weapon ''7. ''Holy Word ''8. ''Holy Aura ''9. ''Visage of the Deity, Greater Hatred Powers: 1/day as a swift action, subtract your CL from a close target's Charisma score for 1 round. 1. Rage ''2. ''Mark of Judgement 3. Bestow Curse ''4. ''Burning Blood ''5. Righteous Might 6. Forbiddance 7. Pulse of Hate 8. ''Antipathy ''9. ''Wrathful Castigation Healing Powers: Augmented Healing 1. Vigor, Lesser ''2. ''Cure Moderate Wounds ''3. ''Cure Serious Wounds ''4. Cure Light Wounds, Mass 5. ''Regenerate ''6. ''Heal ''7. ''Restoration, Greater ''8. ''Cure Critical Wounds, Mass ''9. ''Heal, Mass Illusion Powers: +1/2 CL to Stealth, 1. Disguise Self ''2. ''Invisibility ''3. ''Image, Greater ''4. ''Mirror Image, Greater ''5. ''Persistent Image ''6. ''Mislead '' Inquisition Powers: +4 on dispel or dismissal checks. 1. ''Detect Alignment ''2. ''Zone of Truth 3. Detect Thoughts 4. Discern Lies ''5. ''True Seeing ''6. A 7. ''Banishment Joy Powers: 1/day as a swift action, add your CL to a close target's Wisdom score for 1 round. 1. Joyful Noise ''2. ''Elation ''3. ''Good Hope ''4. ''Celebration ''5. ''Atonement ''6. ''Heroism, Greater ''7. ''Chasing Perfection ''8. ''Spread of Contentment ''9. ''Irresistible Dance Knowledge Powers: subtract your CL from Memory checks, +1/2 CL on Dweomer checks 1. Master's Touch ''2. ''A ''3. ''A ''4. A 5. A 6. A 7. A 8. A 9. ''Prying eyes, Greater Law Powers: a number of times per day = to your Wis, you may take 10 on a roll (whether you would normally be able to do so or not). 1. A ''2. ''Checkmate's Light ''3. A 4. A 5. A 6. Call Kolyarut 7. A 8. A 9. ''Call Marut Liberation Powers: re-save against any mind-affecting. 1. Grease ''2. Expeditious Retreat 3. Rage 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Break Enchantment 6. Dispel Magic, Greater 7. Refuge 8. Mind Blank 9. Unbinding'' Life Powers: resist drain equal to your Cha, +4 on saves vs death. 1. Stabilizing Aura ''2. Close Wounds 3. A 4. Last Breath 5. Raise Dead'' 6.'' Animate Objects 7. Resurrection 8. Death Pact 9. True Resurrection'' Love Powers: +1/2 CL to Diplomacy checks, 1.'' Stay the Hand 2. Shield Other 3. Status 4. Sending 5. Telepathic Bond 6.'' H